A New Year, A New Feeling
by Ashley Potter1
Summary: Sixth year is upon the trio but something is different...could it be that sickening feeling Harry gets when he thinks of Hermione? Meanwhile Hermione and Ron together but she loves both guys. Good ending...i promise!!!!
1. A New Year, A New Feeling

***Disclaimer*** I regret to inform you that unfortunately I do not own any of the Harry Potter character, ideas, plots, etc... but the story line here is my own. All of these are owned by J.K. Rowling and Warners Bros and I take no credit for their amazing creations.  
  
A New Year, A New Feeling  
  
Harry Potter stood at the foot of his bed at number four Privet Drive. Sixth year was upon him and for some strange reason he felt apprehension. He was 16, the Dursley's let him do whatever he wanted since Sirus was still at large, and he had the best friends in the world. Harry pried open a board on the floor to reveal his favourite hiding place of sweets which he did not want Dudley to eat. Harry reached in and took out a large handful of chocolate cake. As he ate the birthday cake ha laughed at the sight of Hagrid's rock cakes, which had been sitting there for the last four years. The clock signalled nine o'clock in the hallway which meant that he would be leaving in about an hour. Hogwarts was within his very near future and he could be more excited. Harry put the last of his belongings, including the hidden cake into the trunk. Harry studied his belongings to make sure he had not forgotten anything. Among them was Hogwarts: A History which he had borrowed from Hermione. He felt a strange sentimentality when he lifted this book to pack in his trunk, almost a longing for his best friend but in a way he had never felt before. His stomach did flips and turns. 'What is wrong with me,' thought Harry, 'She's my best friend so why am I feeling like this?' Harry did not have much time to ponder this question because off in the distance he heard the familiar humm of the Weasley's car (a new one even more enchanted that the old but not to the knowledge of Mrs. Weasley). One of his best friends, Ron, was coming to pick him up so they could go to Platform 9 3/4 together but he was not supposed to be there for another hour. The car magically appeared in the Dursley's driveway. As Harry locked his trunk he could hear his uncle yelling something about the neighbours and an old rusty car magically appearing in his driveway. He received much pleasure from knowing that he had brought a little more magic into the Dursley's lives. Harry pushed his trunk down the stairs and ran to the front door to open it just as Ron had his fist in the air to knock.  
  
"Hi Harry," said Ron. It was clear that he was relieved that Harry had answered the door and not Mr. Dursley. "Do you have all your stuff? We should leave since the train to Hog--," Harry clamped his hand over Ron's mouth before he could say a magical word in the Dursley's house. Harry made a gesture across his throat with his finger as a sign for Ron to shut up. He removed his hand. Ron winked at Harry. "Fred and George will get your stuff. C'mon," both boys muffled a giggle. "We're going to be so late if we don't go now."  
  
Harry gave a small snicker and yelled good-bye to his aunt and uncle and shut the door. His things (including Hedwig in her cage) suddenly (and very magically) appeared in the trunk, Ron shut it, they climbed in the vehicle, and the car whisked away. They drove away so fast from number four Privet Drive that Harry would have sworn that he hear the squeal of the tires...if they hadn't been flying. The guys laughed.  
  
"I knew that since you had been stuck there all summer it wouldn't hurt to get you out a few minutes early," Ron smiled and Harry laughed again.  
  
"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!" Harry was ecstatic. Things were perfect once again in his life.  
  
HE WAS FREE AND HE WAS GOING HOME... TO HOGWARTS!!!!  
  
(Thanks for reading this. It's my first time so I would appreciate any reviews you can offer me.) 


	2. Dreaming of Hogwarts

***Disclaimer*** I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, plots, and/or ideas pathetically but I do own this plot do so...so...HA!!!  
  
The four guys flew above Bristol through the clouds with no other worries in the world. Happiness was so blissful in the ocean blue sky that it seemed as if eternal joy was just a cloud away. The only thing in all of the wizarding world that could bring them down to the busy streets of Diagon Alley was the thought that Hogwarts was closer that eternal happiness and provided eternal joy. This is what Hogwarts felt like for Harry. It was a place where he felt loved and accepted. Where people didn't shudder ever time he walked into a room, where when he achieved a goal he received praise for his hard work. Harry was so lost in his dreams of being home again, for the was what Hogwarts was for him, that he didn't even realize that they were at the train station until Fred shook him.  
  
" Harry snap out of it," Fred snapped his fingers in front of Harry's face. " You don't want to miss the train again do you?" Fred snickering flashed Harry back to second year when both he and Ron had missed the train to Hogwarts and, well...you know the rest.  
  
The guys all took their things out of the car and placed them on trolleys. As soon as they had completed this Fred and George headed towards the car with mischievous expressions on their faces. Suddenly Mr.Weasley apparated right in the drivers seat of the car before Fred had a chance.  
  
" Why, hello Harry," Mr.Weasley gave Harry a warm handshake and smile. " Are you all ready  
  
for school? well of course you are, the train leaves in half an hour. Keep Ron out of trouble this  
  
year and do be careful, there has been a lot of Death Eater activity lately and I am sure that it has  
  
something to do with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name." He hugged Ron (who looked around to  
  
make sure no one was looking), climbed into the car with Fred and George and was off to  
  
Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, the magical practical joke shop owned by both Fred and George  
  
which was flourishing.  
  
As the guys rolled their trolleys towards the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 no one spoke for  
  
they were all anticipating what lay before them on the other side. This was what had kept Harry  
  
sane for the last 2 months and it was not within his grasp. Ron and Harry approached the barrier.  
  
This wall has made both of them nervous ever since second year when they had tried to run  
  
through the barrier only to find that it was solid and not just to muggles, but he and Ron too. Ron  
  
walked over to the barrier and smoothly walked through the seemingly brick wall. Following  
  
closely behind his best friend, Harry casually walked over to the barrier leaned with his back on it  
  
and slipped quietly back into his world. 


End file.
